


Carmine, Carmine

by LivingPuppet



Series: Up for Adoption [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But he's kinda like a bro, Lasanga????, Magic, Named OC - Freeform, OC, OFC - Freeform, Possible Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Work In Progress, good guy fell!Sans, grillby gives her alcohal, i don't actually know what i'm doing, i wrote it anyways, it was only one drink, just a tiny bit though, not as much as an asshole as he could have been, or twenty seven, probably, skelly brothers, slowburn if any romance, that one applies to alot of people in this, the story that no one asked for but whatever, the way i wrote san's dialogue vaguely reminded me of an irish or scottish accent, which skelly do you guys want?, who raised this child?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingPuppet/pseuds/LivingPuppet
Summary: “Hey Grillby.” a hoarse voice grumbled out, the sound muffled by her elbow. “Can I get another?” she asked, raising her empty glass, swirling around what was left of the drink. The purple elemental raised an eyebrow, questioning whether or not to comply. The woman had been here for the better part of the day drinking, and wasn't sure if she was going to be leaving anytime soon. She suddenly looked up and stared at him with half lidded eyes, dark circles painfully obvious, and let out a long sigh. “Everything sucks.”(Break line??)Carmine was just a twenty something year old trying to survive. She didn't expect this to happen, but it was better than her other options. But sometimes things don't go as planned and your past just catches up with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda inspired by MistressKitten and her story Six Skeletons in Your Closet and a few other works that I can't remember the names of.

“Hey Grillby.” a hoarse voice grumbled out, the sound muffled by her elbow. “Can I get another?” she asked, raising her empty glass, swirling around what was left of the drink. The purple elemental raised an eyebrow, questioning whether or not to comply. The woman had been here for the better part of the day drinking, and wasn't sure if she was going to be leaving anytime soon. She suddenly looked up and stared at him with half lidded eyes, dark circles painfully obvious, and let out a long sigh. “Everything sucks.”

“What happened to you?” He found himself asking the sole human regular, who always came in on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. She was kind enough to the patrons that matteres, and mostly kept to herself when she was in. His first thoughts of her where about her interesting taste in fashion. He wasn't aware that humans could change their hair color like that. “You look like shit.” he tacked on as an afterthought, considering that it was Sunday and she missed coming in the bar ealier in the week, it must have been a week from hell. The skeletal patron in the stool next to the woman snorted.

“wow, grillbz. aren't yeh on fire with complements today.” Grillby rolled his eyes, otherwise ignoring his other regular. He gave a look that told her to disregard Sans and continue.

“Do I gotta?” she whined, scrunching up her face. “Can't I just complain and be really vague and shit with the details?”

“That is your twenty-seventh virgin Daquiri, no you cannot be vague and shit with details.” Grillby sassed back at her, absolutely done with her attitude. There was a loud thump as Sans lost his shit, hitting his head on the bar rather harshly as he howled with laughter. “I am _not_ making this one a virgin by the way.” he stated, mixing her another drink.

“shit carmie, that's like the closest to an alcohalic drink yeh've gotten to!” he managed to gasp out, snorting with laughter in between words.

“Fuck you Snas!” Carmine lifted her head back up, setting her drink on the table as Grillby (“Finally!”) handed her another one with a look on his face, “Yeah fine whatever I guess I'll go into detail or whatever.” she groaned, downing half of the fruity concoction, tilting her head at the strange addition before shrugging.

She looked down into her glass with a look of deep thought on her face. “Ugh, whatever. Fine. I gotta start on Monday cause that's when this whole shitstorm happened.” she frowned and pursed her lips, leaning her head on her hand. “I got fired from my job. Which sucks, because I actually sorta liked that place. It wasn't as bad as the last stint I had, despite the stint in the paycheck.” Carmine smirked at her clever wording, snickering at the deadpan expressions that the two monsters before her had on.

“There was a girl who I was having a bit of trouble with, first time I met her she had been an absolute bitch, so I finally told the manager.” she chuckled darkly, running a hand through her short hair. “Turned out the girl was the managers kid. Momma bear didn't like too much that I was bitching about her kid.”

The two monsters shared a look, not really liking where this was going. In the two years that they've known Carmine, they had become something that slightly resembles fondess for the girl. “So yeah. That was only the start of it. Two days later, I get a call from the bank and it turns out that someone fucking robbed me, day after that phone compant calls and now I don't have a phone to use and today my goddamn asshole of a roomie took this months half of the rent and then fucking kicks me out of the place.” She slumped back onto the bar, the pressure behind her eyes and the emotional enslaught had worn her out. “And now I'm here and really fucking scared.”

“shit kid, that's gotta be rough.” Sans finally said, his eyes slightly wide as he watched tears leak from Carmines eyes.

“So that's why you had bags when you came in...” Grillby more or less thought out loud.

“Uh-huh.” Carmine grunted. “Everything I own right there.” The two monsters stared at her, silently and creeping her out.

“can yeh cook?” sans suddenly asked, startling her a bit.

“Sans what the fuck?” She exclaimed, more startled than anything.

“can. yeh. cook.” he repeated, saying the words slower. At her nod, he looked slightly smug. “yer comin' home with meh.”

“Sans what the fuck?” she repeated, unsure of what was happening.

“grab yer bags.” His gold tooth glinted in the harsh light, making him seem darker somehow. “Grillbz, put it on mah tab. hers too. c'mon kiddo.” he tugged at the sleeve of her turtle neck, pulling her off the stool. “holy- wow kid yer taller than I thought yeh'd be.”

“I thought you were taller.” she snickered, looking down at him. “I think I got a good head or two on you.”

He rolled his eyes and impatiently tugged at her sleeve. “c'mon kid, grab yer stuff.

“I'm gonna need my hand back to do that y'know.” she tugged her arm away from his, giggling as she bent over to grab the lovingly used backpack and dufflebag.

“alrighty, yeh good, can we go now? yeh need another drink maybe? maybe a burg?” he grinned just a little bit too widely, and tilted his head to the side for each question, undeniably making a sarcastic comment.

“Oh haHA mister comedian. Yeah I'm good.” Carmine snorted, grinning.

“well alright _carmie!_ Before we can go yeh gotta give meh a hug.” he snickered holding his arms out wide. Carmine groaned, her face pinching up but she went in for the hug anyways. “Eh, before I forget, I live with three others. Mah brother and mah cousins.”

“Wait what?” she tilted her head questioningly, almost cutely, wondering what he was talking about.

But it was too late-

Into the void they went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't really get to the good stuff yet in this chapter, like meeting the other brothers but then again i don't know what i'm doing.  
> It's all sad and mopey and kinda shit but whateves. I'll get the hang of it maybe. Tell me what you guys think of it please!  
> I'm a writer i want comments of my story. They motivate me.  
> I'll probably edit this chapter later.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
